The present invention relates to louver assemblies, and also to an adjusting device particularly useful in such assemblies. The invention is especially useful in louver assemblies for directing the air from an air-conditioning unit, fan, heater or other like appliance, and is therefore described below with respect to this application.
Louver assemblies for air-conditioning units or other like appliances commonly include a group of vertically-extending slats and a group of horizontally-extending slats, one or both of which groups are adjustable in order to direct the air as desired. One common arrangement is to make only one group of slats adjustable, to permit adjustment of the air direction along one coordinate axis; if adjustment along the other coordinate axis is desired, the louver assembly is removed and rotated 90.degree.. Another known arrangement is to provide the slats in the form of two separate groups, each pivotably mounted to the frame and adjustable by a separate manipulatable member, such as a lever or knob.